Senior Fling
by Spagthesis
Summary: Leni has a sexual encounter with Pop Pop late at night. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: One of the most extreme things I've done. Only did it because I realized no one (at the time) had ever put Pop Pop and Mr. Grouse in a lewd situation. Needless to say, this one isn't going to make me any friends. Originally posted on my pastebin on 8/10/17.**

* * *

Pop Pop was recently banned from Sue's senior center for streaking on several occasions. He needed a place to stay in the meantime, and that's where the Loud House came in. The space was tight however, because thirteen people lived there. Without much space to spare, he became reduced to sleeping in the living room.

On the first night, the old man spent what felt like hours tossing and turning on the couch.

"Ugh..." He groaned in frustration, then grabbed his pillow and sighed heavily into it. Although, he reminded himself that this is only temporary. Once he got his own place to live, he'd be good. As for now, he required some rest.

Pop Pop readjusted himself, lying still and closing his eyes.

A half hour passed and still no luck. He needed something to do, something to tire himself out.

It didn't take him long to figure out what he could do. "It's been a while since I've done this..." He thought, creeping his hand into his boxers.

Pop Pop started stroking his manhood using his old, rough hands, causing it to gradually rise the more he touched it.

During his little masturbation session however, he heard footsteps approaching.

He panicked and covered himself up with his blanket. At his age, the last thing he wants is getting caught pleasuring himself.

Pop Pop did his best to feign being asleep as the person moved on by.

Whomever it was, walked into the kitchen and began raiding the fridge for food.

He could hear the drawers opening from where he laid as he stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. Wait it out, and continue once the coast is clear? Or go see who's in there?

The elderly man made his decision as he rose off the couch, tossing the blanket aside while standing up.

Before leaving the room, he remembered something. "I'll probably need these." He whispered, grabbing his glasses. His vision having only declined with his increasing age. His hearing however, remained surprisingly pretty sharp.

Pop Pop walked into the kitchen, immediately seeing the person ransacking the fridge. The door was wide open, the light shined from it brightly, but not enough to make out who they were from the distance.

He tiptoed closer towards them to get a better view.

The old man managed to get in close range without being noticed.

Pop Pop knew exactly who it was now, that green dress only belonged to one Loud. Knowing that, he slowly reached his hand out and touched her lower back.

She jumped in fear as she felt the unexpected contact.

"Ow!" She screamed, smacking her head against the fridge.

"Hey, you okay, kiddo?" Pop Pop asked in a concerned tone of voice. He certainly had no intentions of scaring her to death.

Upon hearing a familiar voice, she turned around.

"Oh, it's just you, Pop Pop." Leni sighed, utterly relieved. For all she knew, he could've totes been a burglar.

Afterwards, she bent back down peeking into the fridge again, continuing looking for something to snack on. The girl's nocturnal appetite keeping her from even questioning why he touched her in the first place.

Leni remained oblivious while Pop Pop stared at her again. He couldn't stop looking at her. Those slender legs, that gorgeous blonde hair, and her fine posterior. She's so beautiful from head to toe. He never publicly admitted it, but she's always been his favorite grandchild.

His mind cluttered with foul thoughts as heat surrounded his body.

He glanced at his crotch, noticing his throbbing erection returned stronger than before. It wasn't right, he knew that, though he gave into his lustful urges anyway.

Pop Pop's hand returned, this time gently caressing her butt.

He couldn't see it, but Leni's face flustered instantly. This wasn't what she expected. She's never been touched like that before in her life.

"Pop Pop?"

The girl spun around to face him once again, only to be brought into a kiss.

His lips locked with hers as he embraced her.

While still in shock, her skin chilled upon feeling contact.

He groped her buttocks during the smooching, nearly fingering the hole as he clenched his fingers.

Seconds later, the old man ended the kiss, pulling away with a smile on his face.

Leni gazed into his eyes, she didn't know what to or think in this moment. Not that she was such a deep thinker anyways, but still, this is strange.

Despite the awkward feelings she held, she started to become aroused as well.

Pop Pop released one of his hands from her rear and motioned it towards his crotch.

He tugged the center of his boxers, releasing his old horse out of its barn. The size being something to behold, having length and girth that was nearly intimidating, alongside the large veins that stuck out as he held it in his hand proudly.

The blonde's eyes widened at the view of it. She knew boys had things like that down there, yet she never realized how big they could be. She became quite intrigued.

"Go on, touch it." Pop Pop said. "Don't be shy, sweetheart."

Leni obeyed, getting on her knees and reaching her hand out.

Her small, warm hand kneaded his member. She kept a slow pace as she explored it top to bottom.

The senior grunted lustfully, getting a handy from his own granddaughter drove him wild. Even if it's a shameful act, it's not like he has many years left in him. Living life to the fullest didn't mean he couldn't break a few rules along the way, right?

After moments of getting rubbed, he decided to go even further.

"Hey, kiddo, wanna get a taste of ol' Pop Pop's popsicle?"

"Hmm..." Leni pondered, staring at his junk. Something about it did look appetizing to her. It was definitely an unusual looking popsicle, and she could only wonder how it tasted.

"Okay!" She puckered her lips and began kissing the helmet.

Then she licked it upwards repeatedly, treating his cock as if it was ice cream.

"Make sure you suck on it too, honey. It'll really... melt in your mouth." Pop Pop chortled, letting his inner Luan come out.

Leni sucked his rod, and forced it into her kisser.

She downed it as much as she could, but her gag reflexes kicked in when she stuffed the whole thing in her throat.

Leni pulled his penis out of her mouth and smiled at him. Her pretty blue eyes were lit up lovingly.

Noticing how joyful she seemed, he immediately decided to return the favor.

Using all his strength, Pop Pop picked her up off the ground and laid her out on the table.

She managed to spread her legs automatically, as if she knew what was coming next.

The old man grabbed a seat in one of the chairs and hovered his head right above her crotch.

Using his teeth, he pulled down her panties and unveiled her vagina.

Seeing it was already moist from the previous encounter, Pop Pop took charge instantly, forcing his tongue into her hole.

"Oh..." Leni fluttered, feeling his tongue jam deep inside. Her inner walls were receiving a good licking, and she couldn't have expected a better sensation in this moment.

His tongue moved rapidly while traversing her hole. His mustache even grazed against her clit, causing her to twitch a little. If one thing is definitive, it's that the man is a pro.

Pop Pop kept at it for a bit before eventually stopping.

He looked up at her, smiling back as she previously did.

The elderly man licked his lips, rounding up her sticky secretions and securing them in his mouth.

Far from finished, he sat up from his seat and pushed the chair back.

Holding his member, he rubbed her clit with the tip, teasing her while she started squeaking lustfully.

Continuing, Pop Pop aimed the helmet towards his target and went for it, slowly entering her cave with his aged, large cock.

Leni bit her lip, feeling him penetrate her. She held tight, trying to relax and let him do his thing.

Pop Pop grinned when he went in even deeper.

During thrusting, minimal trickles of blood started to appear, yet she was too blissful to notice.

The old man decided to kick it up a notch by pressing more of his weight onto her and picking up the pace.

He got his entire length inside her, essentially going balls deep.

His testicles slapped against her from each motion, the sound of insertion and flesh colliding becoming increasingly louder.

Realizing that, Pop Pop slowed down as something came to mind.

"So, Leni..." He said, casually starting conversation while pounding his granddaughter's fresh muff. Quite the awkward time to talk, but there was something he really needed to address.

"Yes, Pop Pop?" She asked, fixated on the geezer as forbidden love making blinded her sense of morality.

"You can't tell anyone we're doing this." As weird as it may have been to mention, he needed to make sure she was on board. If anyone were to find out about this, his relationship with the family would be tarnished forever.

"Okay, Pop Pop, I won't tell anyone. Pinky swear!" She promised, waving her middle finger at him.

"Sweetie, that's not... eh, close enough." He shrugged. Not his brightest granddaughter, though her good heart made her trustworthy enough.

He wrapped his pinky awkwardly around her middle finger, solidifying their little agreement.

Unwilling to delay his love, he then refocused on pushing his hard member in and out of Leni.

Her sex stretched further with each thrust, forming a great gape.

Over some time and rhythmic adjustment, Pop Pop panted intensely as he ultimately lost it.

"Agh!" He groaned, sending streams of semen poured out of his penis, smearing Leni's vaginal walls with his seed.

The girl's feminine juices shot in waves during so, joining the cum oozing in her core.

Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth like a dog's. A new, yet amazing sensation to her. She hungered for more of what grandpa had to offer. And seeing how things were going, she knew she was gonna get it.

Once finished unloading, he pulled out, causing the mixture of fluids to leak, leaving a hot mess as they both panted heavily.

Pop Pop stood tall, still eyeing Leni who just received the screwing of her life. Part of him was in disbelief that he's gotten away with this. The look in her eyes showed that she wanted some more.

Noticing that, he formed an idea. What if he invited an elderly friend over? He couldn't even begin to remember the last time he had a threesome. Something that occurred often back in the good ol' days when he and a buddy would tag team a broad. The girl seemed to be pretty good at this as well, she was far too good for him to hog all to himself.

He rolled with his plan. "Hey, Leni, I've got a phone call to make. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded at him, lying in the same position on the table.

Pop Pop then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Instead of waiting for his return however, she decided to follow him.

While making it, he picked up the phone only to be interrupted by Leni.

The old man jumped in fear for a moment when he felt her hands grab his waist.

She was on her knees, grinning happily at him, eager for another taste.

Before he could speak, she latched her mouth back on his penis.

Loud slurping noises were heard as she blew him more passionately than before.

Unwilling to interrupt her, Pop Pop multitasked by both patting her head and holding the phone.

"Alright, time to call the old grouch." He muttered, then slowly dialed the numbers and waited for a response.

The phone rang five times until it was finally answered.

"Loud!" The elderly man yelled, his voice piercing through the phone's speaker.

Pop Pop cringed, he seemed to have forgotten how loud this guy was.

Regaining his composure, he replied. "Hey, Grouse, why don't you come on over? I got a surprise for you." The old man wasn't big on surprises, though his recent reconciliation with the Loud family made him more open to just about anything.

"Alright, I'll come over, but this better be worth waking me up for!" He shouted bitterly.

The old man rose out of bed and walked towards his front door, grabbing his brown coat on the way out as he headed to the Loud's house.

Moments later, three heavy knocks on the door were heard.

Pop Pop scattered towards it, but Leni clinged onto his legs, slowing him down.

Despite the minor struggle, he made it, opening it only to find the old man with his typical annoyed expression.

Before he could say anything, Grouse noticed Leni on her knees and blowing her grandfather casually.

"Himmmggwgous" She greeted, her voice muffled by the dick in her mouth.

His annoyance turned into confusion. It was the last thing he expected to walk in on. He normally had gripes with the Louds horsing around, but this was pretty ridiculous.

"What are ya doin', Loud? Screwing your granddaughter!?" Mr. Grouse questioned.

"Well, yeah, and I want you to join us." Pop Pop admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. For the first time that night he truly felt embarrassed.

"Ehh, alright, Loud." Mr. Grouse obliged. He was already here, no point in turning around now. Besides, if anyone needed to get laid it's him. A little sexual relief could possibly mellow him out.

The old man stepped into the home, leaving his coat on the rack while looking down at the busty one in front of him.

Leni focused on Grouse, ceasing sucking and pulling Pop Pop's rod out of her mouth.

Drooling as she got to her feet, she then walked into the kitchen with her hands pointed down and hips swinging side to side.

The two seniors followed behind her.

She laid on the table again, preparing herself for another pounding.

The girl moved her legs apart, showing Grouse what he is in for.

Using her fingers, she parted her lower lips, giving him a better view. Pop Pop's cum remained present, but the old man didn't seem to protest going for sloppy seconds.

Mr. Grouse just stood there, gazing at Leni. This special view of her caused him to hesitate and become entranced by her beauty.

"Go on, don't be shy!" Pop Pop encouraged, slapping his back.

With those words said, the elderly man moved closer, scoping her nether regions out.

He suddenly felt his pants tighten. It's been even a longer time without any action for him. The opportunity was there, and he couldn't say no to free sex, regardless of the current awkwardness.

"Nice vagina, Loud!" Mr. Grouse yelled, complementing her.

"Thanks!" Leni said cheerfully, she was eager to see how he could please her. Odds are he wouldn't be as good as Pop Pop, yet two is far better than one in this case.

Mr. Grouse unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants and boxers.

He unveiled his ancient cock, which was average sized, yet still good enough to get the job done. A bit of a downgrade, though nothing to complain about.

Pop Pop sat this round out, he wanted to see how the grouch would handle his granddaughter.

Grouse pointed it towards her hole and jammed his way in.

The head soon buried itself between the lips, exciting a moan from Leni.

Fully inside, Grouse kept a steady pace, going in and out. Feeling the wetness, and tightness of her semen filled walls.

It soaked his member in short time, creating a strange noise during penetration.

Pop Pop watched with a grin on his face as he saw the old man get into it.

He doubled his speed, only to climax quickly after.

"Ahh..." Mr. Grouse pulled out, leaving sprinkles of cum inside her. He didn't want to blow it all just yet, even he knew better than that.

Their faces were flustered while they glared at one another. None of them needed to say anything though, they each held the same desires.

Leni made the next move again by sitting up off the table and getting on all fours.

She raised her skirt up, bent herself forward and arched her butt in the air.

Noticing it, the old men picked their side of choice in order to tag team her.

Grouse got on his knees and held his penis out in front her.

Pop Pop did likewise on the opposite side, his eyes fixated on her fine rear this time as opposed to her vagina.

She started sucking the old man off as her grandpa slowly inserted his pecker into her anus.

Leni grunted feeling the head go inside, she wasn't expecting anal, but she would endure it anyways. Her previous saliva left on Pop Pop's member somewhat served as lubricant. The pain could've been much worse than it was.

Grouse slowly pushed her head down onto his cock, causing her to deep throat him.

Leni remained there for a few seconds before spitting him out.

She continued on her own, nearly attempting to swallow his whole member each time she invited it into her wet mouth.

Bits of cum slithered around her chin as she kept releasing it.

Meanwhile, Pop Pop kept pounding her rear with reckless abandon.

After multiple insertions, Leni's anal walls were adjusting to the penetrations, grunts of pain faded and transformed into pleasure filled frissons. She took getting stuffed with senior rods like an expert.

Sounds of breathing, sucking, and skin slapping surrounded the room for a while until the sex eventually ceased.

The three of them panted as they stopped their motions.

The elderly men pulled out in unison, traces of mixed semen covered Leni's mouth and anus as they exited.

Pop Pop and Mr. Grouse staggered up off the floor, standing tall above the girl who stayed on her knees.

They looked at each other, smirking as they realized the perfect way to end this.

"Open up, Leni!" Pop Pop said, excited to finally ejaculate his full load.

She opened her mouth wide and waited for them to release.

They both aimed and stroked their cocks towards the her face. Their balls churned like butter as they reached closer to their peaks.

"Urgh..." The old men grunted in unison as they came, firing multiple adherent shots of semen out.

Leni let it coat her lips and tongue eagerly.

When they drained their sacks, she consumed all of it down with a loud gulp.

She licked her lips after to collect the rest that remained and swallowed a second time. The taste wasn't exactly pleasant, but it satisfied all of her needs and more.

Pop Pop and Mr. Grouse were trying to catch their breath. The wind became knocked out of them. There's a reason folks their age don't normally have sex, though at least their job here is finished.

After finally getting it together, Mr. Grouse decided to leave.

"Goodbye, Louds!" He shouted before heading headed towards the door.

He grabbed his coat on the way out, exhausted yet completely pleased.

Once Grouse left, Pop Pop brought Leni into a hug yet again.

While holding her close, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He let go of her and spoke. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed now, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Pop Pop!" Leni said happily, waving at him as he walked back into the living room.

Pop Pop returned to the couch and collapsed on it, knocking out instantly. That intense sex fatigued him to quite an extent. Hell, he could probably even sleep on anything at this rate. There was absolutely no telling how he'd face tomorrow. Either guilt would set in, or the desire to do this again.

Afterwards, Leni lifted her skirt up to get a clear view of the aftermath. Both of her holes were wet and filled up with semen. Judging from the excessive amount of it, those old guys certainly had a lot of juices packed in their sacks.

"Mmm..." The girl moaned when she lowered her hands.

Taking her time, she pried her lips apart, watching ounces of cum pour out on the kitchen tile.

Knowing there more remained in her other hole, Leni spread her butt cheeks apart and farted the rest of it out. *Splorch*

She peeked down, noticing the mess at her feet. She just couldn't leave it there.

Leni snagged a few paper towels from the rack and wiped it up, erasing any traces of it, not that it would be visible in the morning anyways.

While finishing cleaning up, she realized she wasn't even hungry anymore. Granted, it seems she did get a little snack after all.

Once done, Leni got her panties back on and decided to hit the hay as well.

She ambled from the kitchen and down the hall towards her room.

Leni opened the door slowly, preventing noise and ensuring her sister wouldn't wake up.

She stared at Lori who was out cold, lost in a deep sleep.

She then shut the door and climbed carefully into her bed.

Leni buried herself underneath the blanket and rested her head on the pillow. Her breath was still heavy from all that action.

It took many relaxed breaths, but she eventually relaxed and fell asleep, maintaining a satisfied smile on her face as she did. That fling would remain deep inside her mind, and unspoken of for the rest of her life.


End file.
